El infierno que no puedes dejar de amar
by Bella Luna Lawliet
Summary: Me sentía realmente orgullosa de poder trabajar junto a él ya que de buena fe sabia lo inteligente y apuesto que era. Naraku Takeda era el ser más hermoso y varonil que había pisado la faz de la tierra...
1. Chapter 1

Tal vez no me crean cuando les diga que he conocido el mismísimo infierno en la tierra…Pero créanme cuando les digo, que todo en este mundo es posible. Así como existe el bien, también existe el mal… Así como existe lo imaginable, también existe lo inimaginable…

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Tengo 19 años y a pesar de mi poca edad, ya me he graduado de Secretariado Ejecutivo Computarizado, aunque la verdad no es precisamente una carrera universitaria ya que en realidad, no pude continuar mis estudios así que opte por eso para no quedarme sin una base. Soy de estatura normal, piel blanca, ojos achocolatados y cabellos hasta mi cintura de color negro. Siempre había sido la típica chica dulce y buena que le veía todo lo bueno a la vida aun en las peores situaciones de su vida ya que realmente, en mi vida nunca había tenido un momento que realmente me marcara. Claro, eso solo fue hasta que entre a trabajar en la Empresa Takeda donde seria la secretaria del señor Naraku Takeda, hijo del creador de esta maravillosa y enorme empresa siendo la más importante en exportaciones y negocios por todo Tokio.

Me sentía realmente orgullosa de poder trabajar junto a él ya que de buena fe sabia lo inteligente y apuesto que era. Naraku Takeda era el ser más hermoso y varonil que había pisado la faz de la tierra; ojos negros cual noche sin estrellas, cabellos negros ligeramente rizados a modo de darle cierto toque de rebeldía detrás de ese ajustado y perfecto traje de ejecutivo que se le agregaba al cuerpo de una manera deliciosamente sensual y atractiva. Realmente era un bombón… el ser más hermoso que pudo haber pisado la faz de la tierra.

El hombre más perfecto pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando esa perfección es una maldición? Y sobre todo ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras de esa maldición que puede hacerte perder la hermosa vida que has llevado? Aunque la pregunta del millón es:

_¿Qué harías tú si peor pesadilla fuera tu más grande ilusión?_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1

'Mi jefe'

Justo a las 7:00 AM, Kagome Higurashi se encontraba en el camino hacia su trabajo donde seria la secretaria personal del señor Naraku Takeda. Sería su primer día y realmente estaba nerviosa. Nunca había trabajado en una empresa así ni de semejante nivel.  
Realmente sería la mejor experiencia de su vida o por lo menos, eso pensaba ella. Le tomo llegar a su destino unos 10 minutos y ya pasado unos 5 minutos más, se encontraba organizando la que sería su pequeña oficina ubicada prácticamente en la misma que el señor Naraku, ya que, lo único que los dividía era una puerta entre la oficina de él y la de ella.

No había visto bien la oficina de su jefe pero sabía que debía de ser increíblemente grande y hermosa. ¿Por que lo sabía? Pues la de ella era grande y simplemente perfecta adornada de cortinas blancas y cómodos asientos. Si la de ella era linda, la del jefe seria aun mas.

Ya daban las 8:30 AM, cuando todo estaba arreglado en su oficina y comenzaba a trabajar de verdad ya que, si llegó temprano, no fue para empezar con papeleos, sino para ordenar sus cosas. Le gustaba que mientras trabajaba, todo estuviera en orden y es así que decidió llegar temprano (por no decir, exageradamente temprano) al trabajo. Justo a las 8:47 AM, algo le llamo la atención…  
Me sentía observada y por ello levante mi vista que se encontraba fija en la agenda de mi jefe que estaba ordenando como primera tarea del día. Y no sé por qué, pero al momento de levantar mi vista y ver ante mí a quien era el responsable de que me sintiera observada, olvide hasta mi nombre. Olvide hasta que debía respirar y casi me desmayo.  
¡Era sin dudas, el hombre más endemoniadamente atractivo que había visto en toda mi vida! ¡Santo cielos! Creo que ya estoy viendo visiones… un hombre tan perfecto no podía existir, pero… ¡él era perfecto y justo estaba enfrente de mí!

_-Ok, Kagome respira que solo es un hombre… un hombre muy guapo que te ha estado observando durante no sabes cuánto. Solo respira, habla lo más serenamente posible y sobre todo, trata de no desmayarte… -pensaba mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dispuesta a hablar empezó… -¿Se le ofrece algo señor…?- la verdad es que no sabía cuál era su nombre así que espero a que él se presentara pero eso nunca paso… El solo se limitaba a observarla. Prácticamente la estaba desnudando con la mirada- Discúlpeme, pero ¿Quién es usted?- nada…no obtenía ninguna respuesta y así que enojada le dijo- Bueno, pero ¿usted esta sordo? ¿Quién es usted y que quiere?- y aunque pensó que tampoco obtendría respuesta…_

-Así que eres de las que tienen su temperamento… me gusta eso.-dijo con la voz más varonil y sexy que podría existir. Eso no se lo esperaba y menos de un total desconocido.

-¿Pero, quien es ust…? – no pudo continuar ya que no supo cómo, cuándo ni para que, ese hombre ya tenía entre sus varoniles y grandes manos su cara. Quedo totalmente paralizada y con el corazón a punto de salir gritando por su garganta lo nerviosa que estaba, especialmente cuando escucho como su voz salía de su garganta para formular las palabras que la hicieron más feliz, aunque en cierto modo, la habían hecho volverse un mar de nervios...

-Soy Naraku Takeda, dulzura… tu jefe.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

¿Estoy enferma?

−Soy Naraku Takeda, dulzura… tu jefe.

− ¿Se-señor Takeda? Lo siento no creí que fuera usted por favor perdóneme.− decía muy colorada y apenada por cómo le había hablado a su ahora conocido jefe.

− Tranquila…− susurro tomando por sorpresa a una colorada Kagome que no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su jefe, el ser más guapo de toda la faz de la tierra, le estaba sosteniendo la cara entre sus fuertes y varoniles manos mientras le hablaba sensualmente al oído.− Me gustó que tengas esa personalidad. La mayoría de las que he tenido enfrente se ponen bobas y melosas… tú eres diferente y por ello me has gustado.

− Gra-Gracias…este, me alegro de que este conforme con mis servicios, señor.− apenas formulo ella pues los nervios que tenía, le sobraría para toda la vida.

− Que tierna. Estas nerviosa pero tranquila que no te voy a comer. Bueno, por lo menos… **no aun.**

¿No aun? ¿Qué significaba eso? No lo sabía, era la respuesta más exacta. Tuvo deseos de preguntarle pero, antes de que pudiera formular una palabra, y como si leyera su mente, le contesto 'Ahora es tiempo de trabajar, no te preocupes por eso'… ¿Cómo sabia el que me estaba preguntando por eso? Naraku Takeda era irremediablemente misterioso y aunque eso no le daba buena espina, de cierto modo le atraía más hacia él.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la ponía tan nerviosa? Jamás había sentido algo así y eso le gustaba y mucho... Es que, sentía como si su corazón fuese a salir por su garganta mientras su estómago era como una lavadora en plena acción de lavar. No sabía porque pero ya sentía algo especial por él y apenas llevaba un día trabajando para él.

En estos momentos se encontraba analizando su primer y mágico día en el trabajo. Todo había sido perfecto a pesar de los nervios que sentía. No le fue nada mal y eso ya era para celebrar así que ahora se encontraba tomando un poco de vino tinto del cual, posiblemente bebió de mas ya que cayó dormida hasta la mañana siguiente a penas teniendo tiempo para llegar temprano al trabajo.

− ¡Joder! Pero, ¿Qué me ha pasado? Solo fue una copa…− se decía a si misma mientras emprendía a toda marcha hacia el trabajo. ¿Qué habrá sido lo que la puso así? Y es que además de haberse dormido sin lógica alguna, se sentía débil. Vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo de su oficina y pudo observar como curiosamente estaba pálida y ojerosa. Pareciera que había perdido sangre o algo así pero eso es imposible ya que no se había cortado ni nada por el estilo. ¿Sera que ha enfermado sin darse cuenta?− Sera mejor ir al doctor luego del trabajo… ¿qué será lo que me pasa?−se decía mientras colocaba su cartera en el cómodo sofá de su oficina sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba esperando.

− ¿A caso sucede algo malo, Kagome? Espero no te moleste que te llame así…− pregunto una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos por completo.

− ¿Eh? Oh, es usted. Puede llamarme como guste y no me pasa nada.− ¡Mentira del diablo! Se decía así misma. No sabía cuando ni como, pero en un determinado momento ya no supo más de sí misma y cayó en algo duro pero cálido a la vez. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil? ¿Por qué ya no supo más de sí misma sino mucho después?...


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

¿Eres peligroso para mí? ¿Por qué?

Una noche de luna llena, es perfecta para una gran velada o simplemente para compartir tus sentimientos hacia esa persona tan especial. En noches como esta, el ambiente se torna entre romántico y apasionado, mezclado con un inusual misterio que, a pesar de ser tan hechizante y mágico para muchos, era de total cuidado para otros tantos pero, ¿Por qué? La respuesta era sencilla ya que La luna, bella y pura, también podía ser la imagen negra y sombría para aquellos que temen y tal vez muchos pensaran ¿Qué hay que temer si no hay nada malo allí afuera? Pero, ¿Cómo estar tan seguros de que cosas inexplicables que podrían ser tu perdición? Y la pregunta del millón para aquella silueta recostada en aquella blanca camilla del hospital era: ¿Lo que más me ama, y yo a él podría lastimarme?

Ahí estaba ella, plácidamente dormida luego de haber sufrido un singular mareo esa misma mañana y recostada sobre aquella blanca y pequeña cama, una y otra vez se ahogaba en un mar profundo de inexplicables sueños que con cierto temor invadían su mente. No podía explicar la razón de esos sueños y tampoco el hecho de estar en el hospital por pérdida de gran cantidad de sangre sin haber tenido un accidente o antecedente que explicara esa situación.

Con gran lentitud, fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos que visualizaban entre borrosas imágenes, aquella habitación de blancas paredes. Era la típica habitación donde hospedan a los enfermos en cualquier hospital salvo que en este caso, ella no era una más del montón de enfermos.

− Ella es Kagome Higurashi y presenta una pérdida de casi 15% de sangre teniendo como consecuencia síntomas de mareos, palidez, y shock. La razón del padecimiento es desconocida pues la paciente no presenta ningún tipo de corte o herida así como ninguna anomalía en su organismo que le haya causado tal efecto.− hablaba aquella hermosa enfermera de cabello castaño oscuro sujetado a una coleta alta; ojos marrones y tez blanca.

− Gracias por mantenerme al tanto, señorita Sango. Ahora, tengo entendido que es la secretaria de un importante ejecutivo. ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese señor? – pregunto curioso el doctor de azul mirada y profunda; dueño de un cabello negro y tez blanca. Sin duda alguna, el doctor más codiciado en todo el hospital y estaba profundamente enamorado de aquella hermosa enfermera.

− El nombre de él, es Naraku Takeda. Fue el mismo quien la trajo pero por cuestiones de trabajo, se fue.− Y como si hubiera recibido la noticia de su vida, la blanca y perfecta piel de aquel hombre pasó a ser tan pálida como aquella bata que tenia puesta.− Miroku-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? Es que se ha puesto pálido.− pregunto ella asustada.

− Sango, ¿dices que la paciente no presenta ninguna herida pero que ha perdido mucha sangre?− dijo saliendo de su asombro y esperando a que la respuesta sea negativa ya que de ser lo contrario, no tendría duda de la maldición que cayó sobre aquella indefensa joven.

− Si, así es. Ella no tiene ni un solo parásito o algo por el estilo. A decir verdad, goza de una hermosa salud pero, los resultados y síntomas dan a entender todo lo contrario.− Y esa respuesta fue suficiente. Como si fuera una bala, corrió por los pasillos de aquel hospital sin darle chance a la joven de preguntar que le pasaba.

Al final del pasillo, en el último piso, se encontraba una puerta en caoba que daban paso a nadie más ni nadie menos que al director del hospital y mejor amigo de Miroku Houshi. Tras tocar levemente la puerta, no espero siquiera un 'pase' y se adentro rápidamente a la oficina donde, un hombre de mirar dorada lo veía entre sorprendido y furioso.

− ¿Qué no te han ensenado a tocar la puerta?− expreso ante su enfado.

− No hay tiempo para eso, Inuyasha. Naraku Takeda ha elegido _**Sieviete**_.− dijo este en su defensa pero…

− ¡¿A mí que me importa eso?!− exclamó aún más furioso que antes.− Ese infeliz puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida y si eligió Sieviete o no, ese es su problema.

− Pero, a la que el eligió se llama Kagome Higurashi. De diecinueve años de edad y raza _**humana**_... ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso?

− Si… −dijo luego de quedar callado durante largos minutos en los que su cara se volvió más pálida que la de su amigo.− Eso significa… _**mortem**_.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.4

El porqué del: ¿Por qué?

**(Pov's: **_**Kagome**_**).**

Tres semanas han pasado desde aquel día en que, sin darme cuenta, mi vida había tomado un rumbo diferente al que jamás hubiera pensado que lo haría.

Cada día después de lo sucedido no podía dejar de soñar con aquel hombre, que apenas al tacto de su mirada, me había idiotizado. El problema, es que esos sueños eran tan extraños, fantasiosos y a la vez tan reales, que ya no sabía cuando estaba en la verdadera realidad.

Lo peor, es que desde aquel día, mi jefe era más distante conmigo, cosa que realmente no comprendía ya que incluso fue él quién me llevó al hospital y veló por mí como sí..., como sí él fuera el responsable pero él no tiene la culpa de nada o por lo menos, no de que tenga anemia...

Sí, así es: tengo anemia y en un par de ocasiones, han tenido que pasarme sangre tomada de mi madre como donante. Todo estaba tan extraño que podría jurar que el mundo ya no era mundo...

Primero, desde el primer día de trabajo no he tenido día en que no estuviera pálida; segundo, tomando en cuenta mi enfermedad, ¿por qué el señor Takeda no me despedía si me pasaba más en el hospital que en la oficina?

Tercero, ¿por qué tenía que haberme enamorado de mi jefe? Es decir, entre tantos ¿por que específicamente de él?; cuarto y más importante, ¿por qué sentía que mis sueños no eran sueños si no realidad, pero, ¿cómo sería posible que me estuvieran chupando la sangre? Definitivamente, la anemia y falta de sangre sin lógica razón alguna le estaba afectando los nervios.

**(Pov's: **_**Narradora**_**).**

—También debo dejar de ver esas películas de vampiros— pensaba ella en voz alta cuando una presencia se hizo presente destrás de sí.

—Y, alejarte de ellos también seria conveniente, Kagome Higurashi—. Escuchó tras de sí una voz varonil y, podría jurar, que también era sensual, pero, ¿de quién podría ser esa voz si estaba sola en su habitación y casa? Oséa que...

—¡Ah!, ¡un ladrón! —gritó asustada y levantándose de un salto para correr a la primera esquina que le quedaba próxima.

—¡Tranquila que no soy un ladrón! — decía este con voz seria y una gota tipo anime en su sien debido a la reacción de la señorita que no lo esperaba.

—¿Entonces?, ¿cómo entraste y por qué? — interrogaba aún asustada y desconfiada por la llegada de aquel guapo, atractivo y sexi...¡Por aquel hombre! —. ¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quiere?

—Tranquila, no te aré nada. Contestando tus preguntas, me llamo InuYasha Taisho. Quiero prevenirte de un gran peligro y pues... la puerta estaba abierta así que no fue difícil entrar.

—¿Eh? Oh, pues momento, ¿prevenirme de qué?

—Prevenirte de alguien cuyo poder podría llevarte a la muerte. Me refiero a ese hombre que conoces como Naraku Takeda.

—¿El señor Takeda?, ¿mi jefe?, ¿a caso enloqueciste? Es decir, él es un hombre de poder y todo eso, pero es imposible que quiera matarme porque no le he hecho nada además. Lo que me dices es absurdo y si no te vas llamaré a la policía—. Dijo decidida aunque en su mirar se notaba cierta chispa de temor.

—Creo que aún no entiendes la situación. Naraku Takeda, al igual que yo, poseemos sangre negra, la cual, es comúnmente conocida como la sangre de los vampiros. Él, tanto como yo, somos descendientes de vampiros y sí, definitivamente es la verdad aunque no lo creas.

—Disculpa pero... yo creo que estás borracho o algo así—Contestó con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras a la joven de mirar ambarina y cuerpo de adonis dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Escucha, la razón por la que tienes anemia crónica y falta de sangre en tus venas no se debe a ninguna enfermedad pero sí a un gran peligro.

—¿Cómo sabe lo de mi enfermedad? — indagó sorprendida por el conocimiento de aquel extraño que la observaba fijamente.

—La razón por la que desde que entraste a trabajar con Takeda hayas sufrido éste repentino cambio en tu salud, se debe a que él es quien te quita tu sangre.

—¡No!, ¡eso es imposible!. ¡Ya déjame tranquila y vete! Tú sólo eres un borracho que quiere asustarme con cuentos absurdos de vampiros y no sé que cosas más.

—¡Escúchame bien!, sí, a mí no me crees, puedes preguntárselo a él.

—¿Eh?

—¿Así que tratando de ahuyentar a mi sirviete? —Pronunció una fuerte y enfadada voz que salía de aquel punto central del balcón—. ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho y el poder para meterte donde no te llaman, maldito bastardo? —la sombra, que hasta ahora sólo se podía ver en penumbras, comenzaba a tomar forma y hasta color debido a la luz de la habitación.

—¿S-Señor Takeda? — estaba realmente confundida a tal grado, que no podía siquiera moverse de su sitio a pesar de que aquel hombre se acercaba a paso lento pero decidido a dónde estaba ella.

—Quería ser yo mismo quien te lo dijera pero veo que una estúpida rata metiche ya lo ha hecho.

—¿Q-Qué?, ¿es decir que usted y él son?

—Somos vampiros y como mi sirviete, eres la única que puede alimentarme. Eso es una ley que mantiene la fidelidad entre nosotros y es por eso, que has sufrido todo estos males. Por favor perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes—. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, ¿realmente él era un...? —Sí, sí soy un vampiro y tú, tú también lo serás muy pronto porque te convertiré en mi mujer.

—¡Eso no! — aquel grito realmente la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y apenas pudo recordar que había una tercera persona en su habitación—. Sabes perfectamente, Takeda, que un humano no es capaz de resistir el veneno que se es inyectado al momento de la mordida por lo que no permitiremos que toques un sólo cabello de ella y en este caso, ni una sola gota de sus venas o por lo menos, ya no más.

—No me hagas reír, estúpido bastardo. Kagome será oficialmente mía la próxima noche de luna llena—. Contestó seriamente. Sin embargo, ciertamente con un humor de perros por el atrevimiento de aquel bastardo.

—Sabes que no lo permitiremos y aunque no lo hagamos, no creo que tu elegida esté contenta con ello ¿o sí, Kagome?

Realmente había dado en el clavo porque en lo que concierne a Kagome, ella estaba tirada en el piso temblando y no precisamente de frío. Acababa de escuchar cosas que nunca creyó escuchar y lo peor de todo, es que realmente se sentía confundida y absolutamente fría como hielo, debido al abrazador miedo que sentía en estos momentos.

¿Qué sería de ella ahora?, ¿todo esto había sido real o sólo una pesadilla de esas que te congelan hasta los cabellos?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

'Te amo, pero no te puedo elegir'

Las flores marchitas están, y el olor a muertos inunda mi paz. ¿Cómo pensar que tu vida puede cambiar en tan solo unos instantes? ¿Cómo pensar que una sola decisión valdría por todas y que para ser feliz, también deberás de ser infeliz?

— ¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntó a sí misma y realmente no pudo responder.

¿Ser la mujer de Naraku, el hombre al que ama y dejar a su familia para formar una nueva y muy diferente o, renunciar al amor verdadero y quedarme junto a mi familia? ¿Qué debía hacer?

La respuesta, es no lo sabía.

Luego de aquella inesperada visita de Inuyasha Taisho, príncipe de los Vampiros e hijo del Rey Inu No Taisho, se enteró de que los vampiros-demonios existían. Eran raros en su especie pero aun habitaban en este planeta y uno de ellos, era el hombre de quien estaba enamorada. Sin embargo, no solo de eso se había enterado aquella noche…

Su madre, tenía poco tiempo de vida ya que una extraña enfermedad heredada por su abuelo fallecido hace unos pocos meses, la carcomía por dentro. Sin mencionar, que su hermano también podría tener el mismo destino…

Solo podía llorar… Llorar en este infierno que la asfixiaba; que le torturaba quemándole cada parte de su débil y vulnerable ser.

— Si no tratamos a tu hermano, me temo que tendrá el mismo destino que tendrá tu madre, Kagome.- Me decía el doctor de cabello y ojos negros.

— Entiendo doctor. Haga lo que le tenga que hacer.- Dije sin titubear aunque realmente debí. Nuestra situación económica no marchaba muy bien desde que deje el trabajo en la compañía Takeda y de que mi madre enfermara obligándose a estar sobre una cama todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía permitir quedarme sola en este mundo.

Mi madre… mi madre pronto moriría; ella misma me lo dijo porque lo siente. Mi abuelo que fue el padre que perdí a los cinco años ya había fallecido y no poseía ningún parentesco con nadie más.

Debía salvar a mi hermano aunque ello me costara mi vida o peor aún, mi felicidad…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte al verle recostado en mi cama con sus ojos carmesí viéndome fijamente.

— Me entere lo de tu madre y también lo de tu hermano…- contesto simplemente. Me sentí realmente conmocionada. Él se había preocupado en venir al enterarse o eso pensé yo.

— Gracias… -susurre. No sabía que más decir y él pudo notarlo.

Me miro tiernamente y luego se levantó; Se acercó, y de repente me beso como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Sentida mil sensaciones en mi cuerpo que aceleraban todo mi ser y a él, también.

En un determinado momento, sentí su desesperación por quitarme la molesta blusa que traía puesta y lo peor, yo también tenía esa desesperación por la camisa que el traía puesta.  
Esa noche… esa noche hice el amor por primera vez en toda mi vida. Fue la noche más mágica y hermosa pero solo sería esa noche; no podría haber otra.


End file.
